smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV Award For Best Cartoon
The SmashTV Award For Best Cartoon is one of the awards given annually to a cartoon show at the SmashTV Awards. WINNERS & NOMINEES Those highlighted in Bold '''are the winners. '''1999: *Detention *Dexter's Laboratory *Pepper Ann *'The Powerpuff Girls' *Recess 2000: *Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command *Pepper Ann *Pokemon *'The Powerpuff Girls' *Recess 2001: *Dexter's Laboratory *Hey Arnold! *Invader ZIM *'The Powerpuff Girls' *Samurai Jack 2002: *Codename: Kids Next Door *Dexter's Laboratory *Invader ZIM *'The Powerpuff Girls' *Whatever Happened To Robot Jones? 2003: *Codename: Kids Next Door *The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy *My Life As A Teenage Robot *The Powerpuff Girls *'Teen Titans' 2004: *Codename: Kids Next Door *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *'Teen Titans' 2005 (TIE): *The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Camp Lazlo *Codename: Kids Next Door *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show *My Life As A Teeange Robot *'Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!' *'Teen Titans' 2006 (TIE): *The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Camp Lazlo *Codename: Kids Next Door *'Oban Star Racers' *Pokemon Advanced *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *'Teen Titans' 2007: *Camp Lazlo *Chowder *'Codename: Kids Next Door' *Danny Phantom *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy 2008: *Ben 10: Alien Force *Chowder *Codename: Kids Next Door *'Pokemon Diamond And Pearl' *Total Drama Island 2009: *Ben 10: Alien Force *Chowder *The Mighty B! *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *'Total Drama Action' 2010: *'Adventure Time' *Ben 10: Alien Force *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Total Drama World Tour 2011: *Adventure Time *The Amazing World Of Gumball *'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' *Regular Show *The Simpsons 2012: *Adventure Time *The Amazing World Of Gumball *'Gravity Falls' *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Pokemon Black And White 2013: *Adventure Time *The Amazing World Of Gumball *'Gravity Falls' *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Teen Titans Go! *Wander Over Yonder 2014: *Adventure Time *The Amazing World Of Gumball *'Gravity Falls' *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Over The Garden Wall *Pokemon XY *Regular Show *Steven Universe *Teen Titans Go! *Wander Over Yonder 2015: *Adventure Time *The Amazing World Of Gumball *'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' *Regular Show *Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil *Star Wars Rebels *Steven Universe *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Teen Titans Go! *Wander Over Yonder *We Bare Bears 2016: *Adventure Time *The Amazing World Of Gumball *Bunnicula *The Loud House *Mighty Magiswords *Milo Murphy's Law *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *'Regular Show' *Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil *Steven Universe *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Wander Over Yonder 2017: *Adventure Time *The Amazing World Of Gumball *Bunnicula *DuckTales (2017) *Legend Quest *The Loud House *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Mysticons *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *'Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil' *Steven Universe *Tangled: The Series *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) 2018: *Adventure Time *The Amazing World Of Gumball *Bunnicula *DuckTales (2017) *Harvey Street Kids *Hilda *The Loud House *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *OK KO: Let's Be Heroes *Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil *'Steven Universe' *Trolls: The Beat Goes On *Unikitty!